Sadie Kane Gets Sick
by Diva Girlie
Summary: Sadie gets sick, and everybody has to take care of her. There will be fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES.**

**Sadie Kane Gets Sick Chapter 1**

**Sadie's POV**

I was woken up by the annoying sound of somebody knocking on my bedroom door. "Sadie…Sadie wake up…" someone kept repeating. After about thirty seconds, I realized that it was Walt. I dragged myself out of bed. I was REALLY tired, because I hadn't felt all that good, and didn't sleep very well last night. I opened the door, really hoping that Walt would shut up, because I had a pounding headache, and he wasn't helping. However, he did not, in fact, shut up, but the second that I opened the door, he began speaking at warp speed.

"Sadie, I'm really sorry to bother you, but some of the older kids keep killing Felix's penguins, and he is on the verge of tears. Also, Carter wants you to have breakfast with him… are you feeling okay? You don't look to good. Should I go get Jaz?" he asked, all in under five minutes.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I was happy that he was concerned about me, but I hate being sick, especially because when I get sick, I always end up being inches away from death. However, that is probably because I try to ignore it, hoping that it will just go away.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I'll go down and see Carter. Tell the older kids that if they don't stop picking on Felix, they are going to loose their T.V. privileges, and if they give you any trouble, send them to me." I said, walking downstairs, but I was really Wobbly, and Walt had to keep grabbing on to me so that I wouldn't land on my face.

When I walked into the kitchen, Carter was waiting for me with a smug look on his face. I had started to feel like I was going to throw up, so I only picked at my breakfast. He was nattering on about how we really needed to send everybody to real school, so that they could get an education, as well as be training for the apocalypse, which made no sense at all to me. I thought that we should be training them 24/7, they could go to school after we saved the world, but I didn't feel well enough to fight with carter about it. He must of noticed that I was being unusually quiet, [Yes Carter, I know that I talk a lot, I choose to.] because he randomly stopped talking mid sentence. I knew **EXACTLY** what he was going to say before he said it, and I knew EXACTLY what was going to happen after he said it.

"Sadie, are you feeling okay?" he asked, as he pressed the back of his hand to my forehead. Before I could even answer, he said "Sadie, you definitely have a fever. Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling sick? If I had known, I wouldn't have given you so much extra work these past few days. Whatever. Go up to bed. I am going to find the thermometer. No buts. Go.**NOW!**" and he started searching frantically through all of the drawers and cupboards.

I started to get up, but the second I did, I felt really light headed, and everything was spinning. I was falling down, but Carter must have noticed, because I was just about to hit the ground, when I felt him catch me and help me up. Normally, I wouldn't let him, and if he had tried to help me, it would have resulted in him getting his but kicked, but I actually needed help, and I was so weak that I probably couldn't even hit him hard enough. He did have enough sense not to try and help me upstairs to my room though.

"WALT" He screamed.

"Carter, loud." I said, hoping that he would get the message.

"Sorry Sadie, I didn't think about that." Then Walt walked in.

"Yeah Carter?" He asked. Walt could easily pick me up and carry me, even if I was kicking and screaming. Carter was smart, but I was totally going to get him back when I was better."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need you to take Sadie upstairs, and then could you stay with her for a while. I have to go talk to Jaz about Sadie and see how serious this is. I'm really sorry, but since she is sick, you might have a bit more to do. But if it gets to be too much, because of your ummm… you know, just tell me. Again, really sorry." Carter replied. Walt just nodded, and scooped me up and brought me upstairs to my room.

I must have fallen asleep, because one second I was thinking about everything that I would rather be doing than being sick, and the next minute, Carter is waking me up. I felt worse than what I did earlier, and I really wished that Carter had just let me sleep.

"Sadie, we know that you probably feel like crap, but we just thought that you should know what is going to happen." He paused, probably to give me the chance to wake up for a second, so that I would actually understand what he was saying, instead of it just going in one ear and out the other. Then Jaz started to speak. "Sadie, you have a very rare illness. Not very many people get this illness, but it is **VERY, VERY, VERY **serious. You will be able to stay in your room, but you have to promise not to get up. If you do, then we will have to put you on 24/7 watch. Do you understand?" She asked. I nodded, because I felt to sick to say anything. I hated the idea of having to stay in bed for an infinite period of time. Then Jaz started speaking again. "Good. Now try and get back to sleep." And she, Carter, and Walt walked out of the room and closed the door.

A few hours later, I woke up again, and I didn't care about what Jaz said, I didn't want to be stuck in my room all day. I pushed off my covers, and got out of bed, I started towards the door, but I felt really sick, and I didn't have anytime to think, because I just collapsed on the ground and started puking my guts out. I heard footsteps, and then when I was able to take a break from puking to breathe, the door opened, and Anubis walked in. He looked at the puke on the floor, me, hunched over, and without saying anything, walked over to me and rubbed my back. When I started puking again, he held back my hair. The next time that I was able to take a breather, he ran into my bathroom and grabbed a ponytail holder. He quickly pulled back my hair and began rubbing my back again. He stayed with me until I was done puking, and then went to get Jaz. When she came back upstairs, she cleaned up the puke, but by the time she was done, I had fallen asleep.

**Carter's POV**

So Sadie was sick. I knew that she was going to be on death's door, so I called the only guy I knew that had the power to control death. At first, Anubis was mad that I was bugging him, but when he heard about Sadie, he said that he would come right over. A few seconds later, there was a pop, and he appeared.

"Okay, what's wrong with Sadie?" He half asked, half demanded.

"Well, she is really sick already, and she is going to get a whole lot worse. Jaz says that she has never seen anything like it before. Sadie is confined to bed, and is not supposed to get up unless she has to go to the bathroom. We thought that you would want to know." I told him. He was just about to say something, when there was a loud crash from upstairs. "Sadie!" we exclaimed unanimously. He ran upstairs, and I knew that it would be better if it was just him who went to see what was wrong.

I hated seeing Sadie sick. I was used to seeing her so strong, and it was really weird to see her have to depend on other people to stay alive. I was really worried about what had happened, when I heard Walt scream.

"CARTER! I NEED A LITTLE BIT OF HELP PLEASE!" he yelled. I ran into the living room, and I saw some of the kids attacking him. They had even gotten the ankle biters involved. I pulled the kids off of Walt, and helped him up. Then, it was lecture time.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARECTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. **

**Sadie Kane gets Sick Chapter 2**

**Carter's POV**

"You aren't allowed to gang up on the older students if they are trying to stop you from hurting the younger ones. Somehow you managed to get the ankle biters involved! Sadie is sick right now, so Walt is second in command. You have to listen to him the same way that you listen to Sadie and me. Now, I want everybody except for Walt, Cleo, Jaz, Felix, and the ankle biters to clean up this mess. I have to go deal with some things. Any questions?" I finished. One of the older boys spoke up. "Yeah, why don't Walt, Cleo, Jaz, Felix, and the ankle biters have to help? That's not very fair, now is it?" He asked. "Well, Walt doesn't have to clean up because you attacked him, and Felix doesn't have to clean up for the same reason. Jaz and Cleo don't have to clean up because I don't for one second believe that they were in any way apart of this, in fact, from what I saw, they were trying to stop it. And the ankle biters don't have to clean up because they would probably make more mess than what they would clean. Anybody else?" I replied. Cleo spoke up. "Yeah, what's wrong with Sadie?" she asked. I was dreading someone asking me that. " Sadie is really, really sick. She is gonna get better, but it is going to take a while. That is why you are going to see Anubis, the god of the dead around here for a while. Now I really have to go. Unless I gave you express permission not to, get cleaning." I said.

Right as I turned to head upstairs to check on Sadie, I saw Anubis running downstairs. He called for me, Walt and Jaz to meet him in the kitchen. We did as he said, and followed him into the kitchen.

"Jaz, could you come back upstairs with me in a minute, Sadie puked all over the floor, and it is more like a two person job." She nodded, then he turned to me. "Carter, I hope you know that there is only so much that I can do, but I'll do as much as I can." I nodded, understanding what he meant. Finally, he turned to Walt. "Walt, there may be times when I am going to need your help. I can't get out of all of my godly duties. Are you up for it?" He asked. "Of course, just let me know." Walt replied. "Good, then Jaz, let's go. Sorry for bothering you guys." And Anubis and Jaz left the room. I looked at the clock. It was getting really late. I walked back out into the living room. It was clean enough, so I sent everybody to bed, but told them to be quiet, because of Sadie.

**Sadie's POV**

When I woke up, I was in clean pyjamas, and I was in my bed. Anubis was there, sleeping. I tried to get up so that I could go to the bathroom, knowing that I would need to puke soon, but no sooner had I thrown off my covers, Anubis woke up.

"Where do you think that you're going?" he asked me.

"I think that I need to throw up again. I was going to the bathroom." I replied. My need to puke becoming increasingly known. Anubis bent down and grabbed a bucket off of the floor.

"You have to stay in bed Sadie. Do I have to remind you of last night?" He said in a condescending tone. Before I could throw back a sarcastic reply, I began throwing up again. Anubis sighed, and walked over to me and sat on the bed. When I was able to take a breather, he quickly pulled back my hair.

"Sadie, Sadie, Sadie. What are we going to do with you?" he asked. He lightly rubbed my back, and for the next 24 hours, I threw up constantly, only stopping to breathe, and occasionally take potty breaks. When I was finally finished puking, he washed out the bucket and walked back over to me. I was really tired, but I felt like I couldn't fall asleep. Anubis must have noticed this because he walked back over to the bed and told me to lay down. I did as he said, and he began stroking my hair affectionately. He quietly talked to me until I fell asleep again.

When I woke up again, I was really hungry, but I didn't want to eat anything because I knew that whatever I ate would just come right back up again. I looked around the room and noticed that I was all alone. I started freaking out, but after I was able to calm myself down, I decided that I would go back to sleep, and that if nobody was there when I woke up again, I would go downstairs and wait for Carter. I laid back down and went back to sleep very easily.

When I woke up, I was still alone, so I got up and walked downstairs. I felt worse than ever, but I didn't want to be alone. I walked into the kitchen and saw Carter and Uncle Amos sitting at the table. I had planned on just walking over to the table and sitting down, but then I had a coughing fit, and they noticed me. Carter was dumbstruck, but my amazing uncle leapt up and when I finished coughing, helped me over to the table.

"Sadie, how are you feeling?" Amos asked. He seemed genuinely concerned for me.

"Terrible." I said not wanting to speak much because I was afraid that I would puke again.

"Then why are you out of bed?" Carter asked.

"Because I was all alone, and I didn't like being by myself." I replied.

"Oh." Carter and Amos said in unison.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Amos asked.

"No" I replied quickly.

"Sadie, you have to eat something." Carter said.

"Can I just have some ginger ale please?" I said. Then a bottle of ginger ale appeared on the table. Then there was a loud pop, and Anubis appeared.

"Carter, Sadie isn't in her room. Is she okay, she didn't die did she? I am so sorry. I had to go deal with something, but then your father came to speak to me, and relieved me of all of my godly obligations." Then he saw me. "Oh." He said.

"So you didn't just leave me?" I asked him.

"No. I am so sorry Sadie. I was called out in the middle of the night, and I couldn't wake up Walt that late. I thought that I would've been back by the time you woke up, but I guess not." He said. I could tell that he meant it.

"It's okay." I replied. I was about to say more, but I began throwing up again. I knew that I shouldn't of had that ginger ale. In a flash, everybody was around me, which was making me freak out, which was making me puke more. I guess that Anubis must have noticed this, because he started giving out directions.

"Carter, go get Jaz, and have her bring a thermometer and a bucket, Amos, go get Walt, I have a feeling that he might be of help to us." He said. they did as they were told, and left the room. I don't really remember what happened after that, but I remember that Jaz was really mad, and that the second I was done puking, she flicked her wand, and I was completely cleaned off again. Then I think that Anubis picked me up and carried me to my room, but I also think that I fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICALS**

**Sadie Kane Gets Sick Chapter 3**

**Sadie's POV**

When I woke up again, I felt like death. My entire body ached and it hurt to breathe. I had to throw up again, but I didn't think that I had anything left in my stomach to throw up. I looked around and I was relieved to see that I was back in my room. Anubis, Carter, and Walt were all in there with me. Sleeping.

I shook him to wake him up. He took one look at me and kicked everybody else out of the room. "How are you feeling Sadie?" He asked. "Honestly, I feel worse. My entire body aches, it's hard to breathe, my head is pounding, and I need to throw up again, even though I have nothing left in me to throw up? And why is it so damn cold in here?" I replied, angry. "Wait… you're cold?" he asked. "Yeah, freezing." I said. "Sadie, I think that you're burning up." He informed me. I was still really confused, and I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. "Okay, I am going to give you something to bring down your fever. Just go back to sleep. If you are still cold when you wake up I'll go get Jaz and figure out what to do." I did as I was told, and then I curled up beside him and went back to sleep.

**Anubis' POV**

When Sadie woke up again, she was delirious. She was mumbling incoherently, and I could tell that her temperature was too high, so I ran downstairs to get Jaz.

"Jaz, I need you," I said as I shook her to wake her up. She was asleep on the couch downstairs. Then I realized that it was 2:37 AM, and that Jaz was probably going to kill me later. "What… Why…?" she asked when she woke up. "It's Sadie. I think that her fever is too high." I explained. "What is it?" she asked me, going into full-on doctor mode. "I didn't check. She was delirious, and her skin felt like it was on fire. If I had to guess though, I would say at least 104.5" I replied. "Okay, go get Carter and Walt. I'll go get what I need and meet you guys in Sadie's room." I did as I was told and got the guys. They were a little mad about being woken up this early, but once I told them about Sadie, they shut up.

When we got back to Sadie's room, Jaz beckoned us over to the far side of the room, away from Sadie, who had gone back to sleep. "Sadie's temperature is too high, and we don't have time to wait for fever reducers to take effect. We are going to have to bring it down the old fashioned way." She told us. We all looked at her confused, and she rolled her eyes. "We are going to have to give her an ice bath. Anubis, I need you to go in with her to keep her in." She wasn't asking. It was an order. "Now, this is going to feel like torture on Sadie's skin. If there was anything else that I could do I would, but this is it." Then she pulled out her wand and pointed it at me. All of a sudden I was wearing a pair of swim trunks.

I went over and scooped up Sadie so that she was cradled in my arms. Then I noticed that she was already wearing a swimsuit. Jaz must have changed her before I got back with Carter and Walt. I brought Sadie into her bathroom. The bath had already been filled, so I stepped in. I sat down and I had been careful to not let Sadie touch the water until I was ready. Slowly, I lowered her into the water. Te second that she touched it she had woken up and started screaming. She was trying to claw her way out of the tub. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to think of a way to calm her down. "Shh Sadie. It's okay. I've got ya. Nothing's gonna hurt you, I promise." I whispered softly in her ear. She kept freaking out, and I kept whispering. After what felt like forever, she realized that she wasn't going to get out of the bath for a while, and calmed down somewhat. She leaned back into me and cried. It was just then that I realized how sick Sadie really was, and how much pain she must have been in. Sadie _**NEVER**_ cries. Then quite a few of the other kids burst in. Sadie's body got really tense, and she was crying more, with violent sobs wracking her sick body. Carter ushered the kids out, and Sadie basically just lost control.

She released her hold on the tub and curled up into me. She cried and cried, and I did the best that I could to comfort her. Then Jaz finally said that I could take Sadie out of the bath. I scooped her up and stepped out, and Jaz changed us back into pyjamas. Then I tucked her back into bed, and laid down beside her, trying to comfort her, listening to her sobs, trying to think of what I could do to help. It just wasn't like Sadie to let down her walls like this. She curled up into me and I rubbed her back, trying to offer what little comfort I could. I knew that Sadie's illness wasn't even at it's worst yet, and that there was a possibility that she could die; and I was going to everything in my power to prevent that from happening. Then she eventually drifted to an uneasy sleep, and I decided that I would get whatever sleep I could, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the fever dreams started.


End file.
